


Baby Say I Love You

by LetTheShipsSetSail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Derek, Happy Ending, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheShipsSetSail/pseuds/LetTheShipsSetSail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, the memories killed Derek the most. They flitted through his mind, little insignificant things that made life all the better. That time when he was 4 or so and tumbled down the front porch steps, and before he could hit the ground, had transformed into a tiny, black and dark brown colored wolf pup. The first time he met a human, his niece, Andrea. She was pissed that she couldn't turn into wolf too, so Derek had made her badly crafted wolfy ears and a tail. His first run, the forest filled with the howls of his pack, and how he had felt... Right. Elated, in the realization that if he ever felt that he didn't belong or when the world became too much, he'd always have this to come back to. He'd always have a home.</p><p>And now, now he only had the burnt out, twisted shell of the place he called home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is a mini apology for the unfinished frozen/teen wolf fic. Please take some pack feels fic as an apology.  
> Clarification:  
> -"True" forms happen in the presence of a true alpha. Scott gave up his being a true alpha though, for the pack. Scott gave up the spark needed for him to be a true alpha to the pack and now they can go into full forms, as in, full wolf shift whenever they darn please.  
> -Betty is Stiles' Jeep.

_You don't need water to feel like you're drowning, but it doesn't take a lifeguard to save you._

***

Derek sighed, slumping down on the ratty pull out couch he'd found at a thrift store. He eyed the various bouquets of flowers held loosely between his palms and then looked away again, placing them gently down on the glass table. He scrubbed his hands through his hair and down his face, fingers catching on his beard. It was The Day. The 8th anniversary of his family's death, and Derek couldn't do it. He was too scared, too lonely. Too sad. Derek never really faced this day alone, as his little ragtag pack trailed along. They usually hid in the forest while he dedicated most of the day to the lives lost due to his stupid, _stupid_ mistake. Once they'd had enough of Derek sulking and reliving the past, they would drag him away (one memorable time  literally) and gorge on good ole homemade food or take-out, if Stiles or Allison weren't around. Then, after, they'd make a giant fort framed by fairy lights (courtesy of Erica) -or just pile together their mattresses and blankets- and curl up together, limbs tangled and bellies full.

Except-except. The whole pack was away at college, finishing their freshman year. Derek wasn't pathetic enough that he'd drag them out of school for it, so he waved them off with the (multiple) reassurances that he would be fine. Derek regrets it now. He should've at least had Scott around. It'd make the pain, the memories, the what-ifs, the sadness, just a little bit more bearable.

God, the memories killed Derek the most. They flitted through his mind, little insignificant things that made life all the better. That time when he was 4 or so and tumbled down the front porch steps, and before he could hit the ground, had transformed into a tiny, black and brown colored wolf pup. The first time he met a human, his niece, Andrea. She was pissed that she couldn't turn into wolf too, so Derek had made her badly crafted wolfy ears and a tail. His first run, the forest filled with the howls of his pack, and how he had felt... Right. Elated, in the realization that if he ever felt that he didn't belong or when the world became too much, he'd _always_ have this to come back to. He'd always have a home.

And now, now he only had the burnt out, twisted shell of the place he called home.

Derek took a deep breath and willed his hands to stop shaking.

He's over-reacting. He's fine, he can get through this, it'll all be okay. Maybe he can grab burgers from the In N' Out near the edge of town after this. Sort of like a reward.

Derek's stomach turns just at the thought of it.

He sighed again, rubbing his hands together. Right. Well, might as well get this over with.

***

Derek pulled the Camaro into the gravel driveway of the cemetery, where his whole family lay buried dead in the ground. Or, in some cases, ashes put into vases that were buried. He let out a shaky breath, wiping sweaty palms on his black slacks. Derek took in a big gulp of air, held it for three seconds just like Stiles taught him, and then let it out in four. He jumped out the car, dread churning low in his gut.

Derek went straight to his family's row of plots, ignoring the other rows upon rows of lost loved ones. It's sick, but Derek feels something settle in his chest every time he sees someone standing over a grave while he's there. It makes him feel not so alone in this monstrous world.

He stood over the large row of plots reserved for his family, guilt, resentment, anguish, and red hot anger swirling within him, stirring up a wreck in him and making a home within his soul. 

Derek dropped to his knees, uncaring if there were people around to see. It never get's easier. Every year he's been here, it's always the same. It's as if he was a teenager again, finding out for the first time that his whole family had been decimated. The pain will always be there, just lurking in the depths, waiting to wreak havoc on him and all those around him.

With tremors wracking his body, he placed each bouquet down for the corresponding person. Baby Blue Eyes and Baby's Breath for Mom, Wild Orchids and Chrysanthemums for Laura, White Roses for Andrea, Daisies for Auntie Kitty, and so on. All their favorite flowers carefully wrapped into a soft paper, placed at each grave.

A way to make something ugly into something tragically beautiful.

Derek sat down on his bottom after he was done, dampness seeping into his pants, seemingly no muscle in his body capable of holding him up at the moment. He looked over each grave, a fresh wave of sorrow washing over him.

"Hey mom," Derek whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loudly, he'd break the spell that seemed to fall over the cemetery.

"I-I.." He was at a loss for words, so lost, green eyes wide and suspiciously watery.

"I miss you guys, so-so much." His voice cracked so he cleared it, adjusting his tie. "It's, been awhile huh? I should, I should probably fill you guys in but I don't.. I don't know how to.." He whined, high-pitched and broken.

"I c-I can't do this. Mom, I'm so sorry, I can't do this alone," Derek whispered.

"I don't _want_  to be alone."

Just then, everything went absolutely silent, the light, almost unheard chittering of the birds nearby ceasing. Derek was too lost in his swirling thoughts to notice. A lone, high pitched howl pierced the air and Derek's head snapped up, brows furrowed.

The howl was joined with another one, and another, plus two more, and another pair. A few more howls joined in, but at a lower pitch. Not wolf but.. Human.

Derek choked on his tongue as the howls synced up together in near perfect harmony, the sound a faultless representation of a strong and powerful pack.

 _His_ pack.

They were all here, every single one, here for _him._

Emotion robbed Derek of his breath, his voice, the control of his limbs. He just.. sat there, listening as the howls continued on, tears welling in his eyes again. (Not that he'd ever admit it..)

Derek turned back to the graves, heart thrumming and feeling lighter than he had before.

"Mom, Dad, Laura, Andrea.. Everyone, let me tell you about the family I've created for myself. It's far from perfect, but it's.. It's home."

***

Stiles stepped from the tree line in the gravel parking lot, head cocked, hands shoved in his tight jeans' pockets with a frown decorating his face.

"Why would you think, that we'd _ever_ leave you to do this alone?"

Derek sighed, his whole body shaky from the feeling of being wired. He could feel the connection to each and every one of his pack members, thrumming strong and fast, even faster the closer they got.

"I didn't-"

"Didn't what, Derek?" Stiles asked softly, cutting him off. He walked closer, head still cocked. "Didn't think we cared enough? Didn't think we wanted to stick around?" As Stiles spouted off his speculations, his face morphed into such a angry and hurt expression that it made Derek want to apologize immediately. The worst part was the disappointment on his face and the way Stiles was keeping his distance; like Derek was a stranger.

"Which one was it Derek? Tell me what's going on in that crazy, _beautiful_ mind of yours."

Derek raised his hands in an aborted movement, then shrugged helplessly, his shoulders slumping dejectedly.

"I didn't want you guys to come all the way down here just for one day. I-I could've handled it. It wasn't that important anyway," Derek muttered the last part, the implied  _I'm not_ _that important_  hanging limply in the air.

Stiles' eyes hardened and he took a few angry steps forward, close enough now to touch.

"Damn it Derek, when will you get it through that fucking thick skull of yours that you. Are. Worth. It. You. Are. Enough." He punctuated each word with a poke to Derek's chest, forcing Derek to back up while subsequently pushing him closer to the Camaro.

He grabbed Stiles' hand, kissing each knuckle individually, heart warming as Stiles relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I truly am, Stiles. So sorry." Derek murmured, turning Stiles' hand over so he could fit his own in it. 

"We all love you, Der. _I_ love you. When will you see that? It physically pains _us_ when we feel you hurting. We're all connected, what more do you need to see that we all care about you? Broken pieces and all." Stiles whispered, bringing a hand up to Derek's face and rubbing his thumb back and forth over his cheekbone.

"You don't always have to be so alone."

Derek slouched, leaning into the touch.

"I'm starting to see that." Stiles smiled up softly at Derek, golden eyes practically glowing with fondness, and pecked him on the lips. Then Stiles pulled Derek in by their entwined hands for a bear hug. Derek fell into the embrace easily, much easier than he would've before. Oh how times have changed.

"Enough of this mush, lemme get a turn!" A familiar feminine voice sounded out. Derek looked up from where he'd buried his face in Stiles' neck and, for the first time that day, smiled genuinely.

***

The whole pack ended up back at Derek's, Scott all too keen on driving Betty while Stiles rode with Derek.

The ride was comfortable, no idle chatter or radio blaring in the background. Just them, Stiles N' Derek, being able to be together and just _breath_.

Yeah, times have definitely changed.

***

Allison cooked by herself this time, remembering all too well that Derek needed to stay in constant contact with everyone after something especially troubling or traumatizing, especially Stiles. Even then, she came whisking into the living room frequently, running a hand down Derek's arm, ruffling his hair, kisses to either cheek or patting his scruffy face.

Erica and Boyd were tangled together in an intangible mesh at Derek and Stiles' feet on the pull out couch, Scott cuddled up behind him while Isaac was halfway squished between Derek and Stiles. Malia and Kira were spooning on Derek's side, Malia covertly trying to scent both Derek and Stiles. Jackson was curled up near Derek's legs, looking bored. Underneath it all though, everyone knew how much he cared, how much he loved everyone in the pack, even if he refused to admit it. He went half feral when Stiles got kidnapped by the fae that one time. He just wasn't very good at showing how he really felt, so he used a mask. But that's why they all fit together so nicely; they were all broken in some way, so their jagged edges fit perfectly with someone else's. All together they were a complete picture; No more missing pieces. Lastly, Lydia was sitting on Stiles' legs, flitting through the movies available. One space was left for Allison, and that was right behind Scott.

The setting sun was filtering in through the large floor to ceiling windows, loud chattering filling the room while the house was saturated in the delicious smell of whatever Allison was cooking.

It was a slice of heaven to Derek.

Having his whole pack in his home, filling it with color, and leaving him blissed out; Dare he even say, _happy._

Allison flounced into the room at that moment, announcing that dinner was ready. Everyone grumbled, excited at the prospect of food but too lazy and/or comfortable to move. She rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen, then reappeared with Derek's, Stiles', Scott's and Isaac's food first because she's an angel sent down from heaven which Stiles relayed to her earnestly as he sat up just enough to dig into the homemade beef and vegetable stew, with a side fresh garlic bread. Stiles let out a groan of happiness which was echoed by others. While Stiles died and followed Allison back to heaven, the little minx had brought out more plates. By this point everyone had their first round but Allison herself.

She dashed back into the kitchen and then jumped into her preserved spot, not spilling a drop of her soup. Hunter skills, man. Hunter skills.

"So," Stiles mumbled around a rather large chunk of beef. "What're 'e watchin'?"

Lydia grimaced as she picked delicately at her food. Oh she's not fooling _anyone_. Between Allison, Lydia and Malia, they could out-eat all the guys in the house. Allison's bowl of soup was twice the size of anyone else's.

"Manners, Stiles." Lydia admonished, giving up on her pretense and slurping down her soup.

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes, ignoring her.

"We're watching Frozen."

Growls and groans of protest rose around the room.

Lydia looked around the room sharply and everyone went silent. Banshee and all that jazz.

"I know how much Derek likes Disney movies and no one in here has seen Frozen." Derek hid his face in Isaac's hair at that. "So, we're watching it." She said primly, then flicked the flat screen on and headed straight for Hulu.

***

Stiles was crying openly at the end, along with Scott, Allison, Isaac, Kira, and surprisingly, Jackson.

Derek shed a few tears too, but he made sure no one was watching while he did.

Lydia cried when Anna finally reached Elsa's castle and they did the reprise of For the First Time In Forever but otherwise spent her time yelling at the movie and throwing popcorn at the screen.

A few suspicious sniffles came from Erica and Boyd's end when their parents told Elsa to "Conceal, Don't feel. Don't let it show." and isolated her from everyone.

Malia was confused by the movie, but she's an empathetic crier so she cried right along with everyone else.

Basically, everyone wept during the movie and was a hot mess by the time the credits rolled.

It was a good night.

***

Everyone had planned to stay the night but their bags were in their cars so, together, they all trudged begrudgingly downstairs and out into the night. Derek wanted to make it special, though, because they've done so much for him. Not only today, but all the days. They were always finding new ways to surprise and challenge him and everything he's ever thought about himself or others with things. Whether it be food or house items, surprise outings, photo albums, parties, new places, whatever. The point is, Derek wanted to change things up a bit, do something different, and he had just the idea how.

***

By the time Stiles got back upstairs with everyone else in tow, Derek was no where around. He frowned, dropping his bags by the door and stepping further in, looking around for his boyfriend.

"Der?" Stiles called out but received no answer.

"Derek?"

"What's going on?" Someone appeared at his side and Stiles almost hit them in the face. Almost.

"Jesus, Erica. What- Nevermind. I don't know where Derek is." Stiles said, willing his heart to slow down.

"I hear another heartbeat," Erica cocked her head but frowned. "It's kinda fast and.." She took a deep whiff of the air, blond curls bouncing with the movement.

The loud clicking of claws on the floor echoed throughout the room and everyone, humans included, looked toward the hallway near the spiral staircase.

A large, mostly black wolf stood with it's head slightly raised, but tail lowered. A sign of nervousness. "Derek..?" Stiles pondered aloud in wonder. The wolf wagged it's tail once, creeping closer. "Oh my god," someone whispered faintly behind Stiles but he wasn't paying attention because _ohholyfuck_ Derek was in full Alpha mode and he'd never showed his full form before, not even on full moons, when everyone else was in their "true" form.

He was, in short, gorgeous.

Stiles walked closer slowly and Derek let him. He felt the pack itching to get closer but they stayed where they were, waiting.

Once he was in front of Derek, he saw just how much  _bigger_ Derek was than a normal wolf. Derek stood at about Stiles midsection, easily. Possibly more. His fur wasn't just black, but broken up with large patches of dark brown, and Derek retained his crystalline green eyes. Muscles and impossible strength rippled just below the skin, his fur was thick and gleaming, soft looking and just, _wow._ Stiles knelt down even though he didn't need to, running careful fingers through the scruff on Derek's neck. He just leaned in to it and nibbled at Stiles' fingers when he stopped.

"Wow, Der, you're kind of incredible," Stiles gushed, giving into the urge and winding his arms 'round Derek's neck and squeezing. Derek licked at the side of his face while Stiles continued hugging him.

Stiles eventually stood up, letting the pack swarm Derek and interact with him in this new form.

"You're so _soft_ , Der-Der." Erica crooned, scratching his ears while Derek just sat in the middle of his adoring fans, preening.

"Are you staying like this the whole night?" Isaac asked, tentatively rubbing Derek's flank. Derek gave a soft 'woof' in response, to which everyone deemed a hearty yes.

Allison was way too interested in Derek's tail, and when he was distracted by Scott trying to give him a belly rub, she pounced. Allison grabbed it and Derek let out a yelp, standing up and turning in circles to try and see who was grabbing him so indignantly.

Allison giggled when Derek finally found her and narrowed his eyes at her. He did some pouncing of his own, jumping on Allison and knocking her to the ground. He tickled her with her snout until she shouted "Uncle!" with tears streaming down her face.

Stiles smiled, his heart warm at seeing the pack act like the puppies they really are. He went and gathered the stuff for the fort while everyone else 'oohed' and 'ahhhed' over Derek.

***

Derek sat primly as the pack went about setting up the fort. A nudge from something cool and wet against his face brought his attention back to the present, where he'd been daydreaming. He looked over and saw Malia and Kira had transformed as well, Malia wearing her coyote snow coat that was littered with black and Kira in her fox form. She had the coloring of a Artic/Red fox mix. Her face was a light but bright reddish brown with black tipped ears. Her belly was a cream color, and then her tails were the same reddish brown until the tips, which were pure white. Kira had nine tails, just like the tales, and was about two to three times the size of a normal fox. Even then, she was still little compared to the pack's wolf forms. What Kira lacked in size, she made up for in attitude and skill.

Derek gestured with his muzzle to get comfortable, which they did. Malia lied down on her side, face on the floor and Kira climbed on top of her and curled up into a ball, letting out a sleepy little yawn.

Derek subtly scooted closer, him _and_ the more prominent wolf side of him wanting to get in on pack cuddles but not actually wanting to ask outright. Malia let him curl up against her side without complaint and Derek let out a rumble of approval, eyes flashing red.

"Look at them, ohmyGod, my heart can't take this. Somebody take a picture." Was what Derek heard and he was pretty sure it was Erica. He slitted his eyes open to glare her into submission but was instead greeted to the flash of a camera. He growled, but was waved off. Fuckers.

Whatever. He closed his eyes again, dozing lightly as they finished up the fort.

***

"Volia!" Stiles shouted, which cause Derek to wake up with a start. He bolted straight up, which caused Kira, who'd apparently migrated to sleeping on him, to fall over. Before she could hit the floor, she righted herself mid-air and landed lightly on her feet with a yip in Derek's direction.

He grumbled and nosed at her face in apology. She licked his muzzle, which translated as acceptance of his apology.

Stiles winced and mouthed 'sorry' which, in turn, Derek just sighed at and padded over to him, nibbling gently at his feet.

He laughed quietly, ruffling Derek's fur. "Go, wake Malia up. Everyone is in the fort already." Derek barked an affirmative, then trotted over to Malia, tugging on her ear with his teeth. She growled, pawing at Derek's face. He just tugged harder until she groaned, rolling to her belly and looking around dazedly. Derek chuffed and she blinked over at him slowly. Derek bowed in front of her then pointed toward the large, sagging fort made with mismatched covers and metal rods. Malia yawned, got up all on fours, stretched, then made her way over to the makeshift tent. As she passed him, Malia knocked into his side in a gesture of comfort then stalked off into the tent.

Kira padded after her girlfriend, making sure she didn't chew someone's finger off or something. Derek followed after them at a slower pace, entranced at how everything looked so different in this form. It's been awhile since he's been in full form. Derek paused right outside the fort entrance -two polka-dotted sheets- and ran into the kitchen. He transformed back to human to scribble something down on the notepad on the island then ripped it out of the book. Derek changed back into his wolf form, slightly unsteady on his paws after such quick and sudden shifts. He shook himself and stood on his back paws to be able to snag the note off the island.

He raced back to the fort and then tripped his way inside. The lights took his breath away, everything much crisper and detailed looking in this form. Derek looked around, trying to find a way over everyone without disturbing them, which was basically impossible since they were all curled together in one giant pile of bodies. Derek sighed, stepping over every extremity he could see. He still ended up stepping on someone's hand then someone else's face. He tried, right?

Derek crept over to Stiles, where Scott was half star-fished on him and Lydia had her feet tucked against his side. Stiles blinked up at him as Derek towered over him, tail wagging and thumping somebody else in the face. (He's pretty sure it's Jackson.) Stiles smiled up at him, then patted the limited space available on his right side.

"Hey fur-ball." He muttered affectionately, ruffling Derek's ears.

Derek snapped playfully at his fingertips and dropped the slightly wet note on Stiles chest. Stiles frowned over at where Derek was compacting himself as small as possible to get maximum comfort in the small silver of section.

As Derek settled down mostly on the other side of Stiles' chest, he nudged Stiles' hand to encourage him to read.

He hesitated, then picked it up and read silently to himself.

On the note, in Derek's hastily scrawled writing, it read:

_I never thanked you for what you've done for me. I also never said I love you back. I love you so much it drives me wild, Genim Stiles Stilinski. It might take awhile for me to say it, but be patient. I will. Until then, I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you in every other way._

Stiles' hands shook as he carefully folded the note and tucked it away. He then grabbed Derek's furry face and gave him a wet kiss on his furry little forehead. "You didn't need to say anything, Derek. I know you love me by all the little things you do. But thank you, Oh God thank you," he whispered, tears silently streaking down his face. Derek lapped at them, then pressed his snout against Stiles' forehead in a parody of a kiss. They both settled down after that, the pack unconsciously tightening their cage of limbs around them. "I love you more." Stiles breathed out, right before he dropped into unconsciousness. 'Not possible,' Derek thought, completely and utterly content.

***

 _"When the snow falls and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives."_ \- Anonymous

 


End file.
